


Painted Words

by Tywood



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tywood/pseuds/Tywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shopping for paint colours takes on a new meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Words

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff alert, fluff alert! This what happens when you go paint shopping and you love the show. You end up picking colours because they relate to H5-0, not because they suit the room! Not beta'd, Australian spellings, all mistakes, especially tenses, mine. The colours mentioned with capitals are British Paints Australia colours and can be found on their website.

"Who," said Danny in awe, "knew that there could be so many shades of pink?"

Steve nodded in agreement, his eyes front and centre on the rows of paint colour cards lined up in regimented order. It was very neat Steve liked neat.

"I mean," continued Danny, gesticulating with one hand towards the display, "There has to be, what, 20 shades? And that's just pink. Let's not get started on the purple, or blue or what the fuck colour is that?" he said, zooming in on a particularly revolting shade of yellow. Treacle Delight. He was certain he'd stepped that colour previously, somewhere.

"How are we meant to match the colours there", he said, pointing to the colour wall, "With this?" waving the this in his other hand.

This, was Gracie's second favourite Strawberry Shortcake soft doll. Pink hair, smiling face and a multi-hued pink and purple patchwork dress that Danny's mother had hand sewn and posted from Jersey. Sally, as the doll was called, sat on Grace's bed at Steve's house, which was now their house. The second bedroom had become Gracie's shortly after Danny had moved in, which was very shortly after Steve and Danny figured out what everyone else around them already knew. Chin was still smarting over losing the bet to Kono. He figured that Lt Commander Steven McGarrett, super SEAL, would have planned the seduction and eventual take over of Detective Daniel Williams with military precision. Not that they would get drunk and decide to play strip poker on the sand in front of Steve's house. One thing lead to another and now they were choosing paint colours together.

Steve hadn't moved, but his eyes had narrowed as he started to read some of the colour names. London Brick. Shelter Grey. Blemish Free. He was half listening to Danny's rant, but totally missing the sight of his partner waving around the pink doll. The other customers in the store hadn't missed it, and were giving the men a wide berth. You just never knew these days. They looked normal.

A long fingered hand shot out and snagged a deep pink card. Steve shoved it at Danny who was now waving the doll around by her pink hair.

"This one", Steve said. Danny took the card and scowled down at it.

"Riot? You want to paint our daughter's room in a colour called Riot? Of course you do! Lets see if we can find one called skirmish or grenade or AK-47!" Danny waved the colour card under Steve's nose, voice rising in exasperation. "Granted, it is pink, but I want something like ballet princess or pink dolly. Something that is innocent and childlike. Not something related to your never ending pursuit of 101 ways to create mayhem in Hawaii by not following proper procedures." Sally the doll was in imminent danger of losing her hair with the wild movements of Danny's hands. "No, we are not having Riot." Danny wound down and went back to studying the colours in front of him, muttering under his breath about idiots who named and created colours and SEALS with no taste. He waved the doll in front of the pink and purple colours, hoping something would leap out and say pick me.

Steve's heart had given a jolt at Danny's words. Our daughter. Not my daughter. Our daughter. He had a family again, and it felt right. Danny had filled the dark void left by the murder of his parents and the abandonment of his sister. Grace was the biggest bonus in the world and together they just fitted.

Another colour caught his eye, then another, and he started to smile. He pulled colour cards out of the rack, no longer interested in the actual colours, but rather the names. Before long, he had a number of cards in his hands while Danny still hadn't picked out one.

"These should do, Danny", he said grinning as he turned to his partner. Danny's eyes narrowed at Steve's grin but he was unprepared for what followed.

 

"Firstly, this one" said Steve, showing him a dark navy blue card. "It's called Hello Sailor."

 

Danny gaped at Steve, staring stupidly at the waving card. Steve didn't give him time to say anything before moving on.

"And this one called Hey Babe", he continued, holding up a pinky orange card. Danny was still speechless, looking like a gasping fish on the beach.

"Then," Steve choose another card, "some of this. This one is called Pucker Up." Danny closed his mouth and started to smile, enjoying seeing this playful side of his partner but wondering if Steve really meant to mix these colours. He hoped not. Grace would have nightmares for the rest of her life in a room painted like that.

Steve pulled another card while dropping his voice to a husky whisper. "I've also got this. It's called Deep Desire"

The low, rough voice of his lover sent a jolt straight to Danny's cock and he glanced around to see if anyone was watching them. No one appeared to be taking any notice of the two men, but with his pants now tight across his groin, he dropped the hand with the doll down in front of his trousers, just for good measure. He wasn't sure if Gracie would approve of his use of Sally, but she served the purpose.

"Some of this is nice." Steve showed Danny another card, a bright green one. "It's called Get Together. And this one, Snuggle Up.", which was a deep red/purple colour.

Danny's smile grew soft and he reached out his free hand and placed it on Steve's hip, still saying nothing. He was sometimes astounded by the surprisingly romantic man he'd fallen in love with. Steve could kill with a man with one hand, but turn Danny to mush with a look.

"But this is the most important one, Danny, and I really hope we get some of this one." Steve held up a pale, pale pink card.

"It's called," Steve's voice faltered and Danny gave him an encouraging squeeze to continue. "It's called Happily Ever After. I really want this one, please?" Steve's voice ended with a question mark, a mix of hope and longing, his face clearly showing his feelings for Danny.

Danny shoved the doll under his arm and reached up with his free hand to cup Steve's cheek. "We don't need to buy that one, babe. We've got it already at home." Danny lent forward and brushed his lips over Steve's, not caring they were in public. "We will always have that." Steve smiled, relieved to hear his partner say the words. They stood looking at each other for a moment, until a quiet cough interrupted them. They turned to see a woman smiling at them.

"Can I help you gentlemen with some colours? To match the doll, perhaps?"

Danny had forgotten Sally for the moment, and now thrust the slightly worse for wear doll at the consultant.

"Um, yes, please. We need some paint for our daughter's room. This is her favourite doll." Danny rushed out the words, now embarrassed to be caught gazing at Steve in the paint aisle. Steve was smiling, unashamed of being caught. He placed the colour cards he'd chosen into his cargo pants pocket. They might come in handy at some stage.

Twenty minutes later Danny and Steve left the store carrying tins of Pink Dolly and Fizzy Pink and everything else they needed to paint the room. They spent the rest of the day washing down, sanding and finally painting Gracie's room. When finished it looked like the perfect room for a young lady. Sally was replaced in the centre of the princess bed, looking only slightly mussed from the day's adventures.

In the main bedroom, Steve carefully placed the colour cards from the store into the draw next to the bed. Nestled among them were a few that he hadn't mentioned to Danny, but they would come in useful later that night. Up and Away. Naked City. Twist and Shout.

There was only one he would have liked to have found, but he doubted any paint company made a colour called "Fuck Me Blind." For that, he'd just have to rely on words.


End file.
